freshmancompositionfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Eat Healthy on Campus
Snell2.jpg|Compliments of UGA Food Services 2011 Snell1.jpg|Compliments of UGA Food Services 2011 Sammichbar.jpg|Compliments of UGA Food Services 2011 Image6.jpg|Compliments of UGA Food Services 2011 Getimg.jpg|Compliments of UGA Food Services 2011 Bolt2.jpg|Compliments of UGA Food Services 2011 'How to Eat Healthy on Campus' The first year of college is an important time period for nutrition; it can set up a freshman's eating habits for the next four years. If a student starts off eating unhealthy, the outcome could be the infamous freshman fifteen. By utilizing a meal-plan, and outside help, students will find that all around the campus of University of Georgia are dining halls with plentiful healthy eating options for everyone to enjoy. Especially for incoming freshman, it is important that students start off eating right and exercising to have a enjoyable and healthy four or more years of college! 'The Dining Halls ' There are four dining halls on The University of Georgia campus: Bolton Dining Common, Village Summit, Oglethorpe House and Snelling Dining Commons. When on a meal plan, students can go to the dining halls at any time of the day up until eight pm, when only Snelling is open. 'Dining Halls Locations ' Bolton Dining Commons is located on East Cloverhurst Ave, which is right off of Baxter on West Campus. Village Summit Dining Commons is located on East Campus right in between Ramsey Student Center and The Museum of Art. Oglethorpe Dining Commons (Also known as O-House) is seated towards the southwest part of campus on University Ct. right off of Lumpkin. The last dining commons, Snelling, is on Sanford road right past the Stegeman coliseum. Overall, anywhere on campus a dining hall is easily accessible to students so they can enjoy healthy foods at any time of day. 'Pre-Dining Hall Help ' Before even stepping foot in any of the dining halls, students can learn more about eating healthy and set up your freshman year, or any other year on the right foot. If on meal plan, a student can have private counseling with a dietitian who will advise them and answer any health-related questions for free (UGA Food Services 2011). It would be smart for an incoming freshman to set up an appointment with the dietitian so that he or she could know how to pick out healthy choices before they make poor choices in the dining halls. If that one appointment isn’t enough, students can also take an eight-week class (it doesn’t count for credit hours) that is about eating smart that is offered in both fall and spring semesters (UGA Food Services 2011). 'Online Resources' An online resource that could help you make good choices in the dining hall is the UGA food services website. The website has links to the Food Pyramid Guide and Dietary Guidelines. These resources are especially helpful because they give you exact sizes of foods you are supposed to eat and examples of healthy items in each food group. Students could browse these websites before their freshman year so that they can have basic background knowledge of what to eat before getting to school in the fall. By looking around on the Food Pyramid Guide and the Dietary guidelines, freshman can gain knowledge about food and servings so that when going into the dining hall, students can have an idea of what is healthy and what to stay away from. 'Online Menu ' Also on the UGA food services website, there is a menu for every dining hall for each day. If students want to plan out what to eat each day before going to the Dining Halls, they can visit the website and see what healthy food options are available. “I like to check out the menu each day before lunch and look at the main line options” new freshman Anna Neumeister says about the online resource “If I know the options are something unhealthy, like chicken fingers, I try to steer clear so I'm not tempted to dig in.” Also on the online menu, and also written next to the dish at the dining halls there are symbols that indicate the health factors of the food. Green Leaf = Meatless Yellow Diamond = Vegan Red Bone = Bone-i-fied good, healthy foods Purple Heart = less than 30% of calories from fat (UGA Food Services 2011) Some examples of healthy eating options at some of the dining halls are Baked chicken and fish at Bolton, Sushi and Stir fry at O-House, and Smoothies at Village Summit (UGA Food Services 2011). Also, for those people who are gluten-free, there are also menus online and many foods available for those students to enjoy. 'Healthy Day of Eating Example ' 'Breakfast ' Veggie Sausage Patty (Vegetarian and Bone-i-fied) Biscuit (Vegetarian) One Cup of Honey Nut Cheerios (Heart-Healthy & Vegetarian) One Cup of Orange Juice (Bone-i-fied & Heart Healthy) 'Lunch' Pepper Steak with Rice (Bone-i-fied Healthy choice) Feta and Tomato Salad (Vegetarian and Bone-i-fied) Any Drink (preferably water or a low sugar drink_ One Peanut Butter Cookie 'Dinner' Seafood Fried Rice (Heart healthy and Bone-i-fied) Black Eyed Peas (Heart Healthy, Vegan and Bone-i-fied) Fruit in the side (apples/Peaches/oranges) or yogurt Same drinks as above 'Inside the Dining Halls ' When the UGA Food services were setting up the dining halls, they designed the room set up in a specific manner. Most of the healthier food stations are towards the front, and students have to walk all the way to the back to get to the more unhealthy items of food. For example, in the Village Summit Dining Commons, in the front of the dining hall is the smoothie station, fruit and yogurt station, salad bar, and wrap and sandwich line. These are the first things a student sees when they walk in, so they are more likely to choose these foods than to go into the back and get to the less healthy foods like meat, fried chicken, tater-tots and French fries. Although all these healthy foods are right in the front for students to be drawn towards, there are also the desserts right by the smoothies. “It’s hard to walk right by the cookies and cakes that they offer at lunch and dinner and not take one” Freshman Nicole Vernon said about the dining halls, “but I know in order to stay healthy I should have fruit or yogurt”. Also offered at the dining halls are fried chicken, French fries and ice cream. If students want to stay healthy, the students should steer clear of those items, or eat them sparingly. 'Conclusion ' Even though with so many foods it may seem overwhelming to an incoming freshman to go into the dining halls, if a freshman has knowledge of how to eat healthy, there should not be a problem. If students use online resources and online help, the next four years of their college careers should flow by healthily. 'Works Cited ' 'Web Pages ' "Campus Eateries ." Menu ''2006-2009. n. pag. ''UGA Food Services ''. Web. 27 Oct 2011. . ''Menu ''2006-2009. n. pag. ''UGA Food Services ''. Web. 27 Oct 2011. . ''Nutrition ''2006-2009. n. pag. ''UGA Food Services ''. Web. 25 Oct 2011. . Interview Anna Neumeister. 30 Oct 2011. Interview Nicole Vernon. 30 Oct 2011. 'Pictures ' “getimg” ''UGA Food Services. Web. 8 Nov 2011. “image6” UGA Food Services. Web. 8 Nov 2011. “snell1” UGA Food Services. Web. 8 Nov 2011. “sammichbar” UGA Food Services. Web. 8 Nov 2011. “snell2” UGA Food Services. Web. 8 Nov 2011. “bolt2” UGA Food Services. Web. 8 Nov 2011. Category:Health